In a photo-stimulable phosphor imaging system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. RE 31,847, a photo-stimulable phosphor sheet is exposed to an image wise pattern of short wavelength radiation, such as x-radiation, to record a latent image pattern in the photo-stimulable phosphor sheet. The latent image is read out by stimulating the phosphor with a relatively long wavelength stimulating radiation such as red or infrared light. Upon stimulation, the photo-stimulable phosphor releases emitted radiation of an intermediate wavelength such as blue or violet light in proportion to the quantity of short wavelength radiation that was received. To produce a signal useful in electronic image processing, the photo-stimulable phosphor sheet is scanned in a raster pattern by a beam of light produced for example by a laser deflected by an oscillating or rotating scanning mirror and the emitted radiation is sensed by a photo-detector such as a photomultiplier tube to produce the electronic image signal.
Current commercial practices indicate that scanners for radiographic images, in particular for phosphoric plates are very slow. The movement is often jolting and imprecise.
A need has existed for a method to scan radiographic images from radiographic media and then rewrite the scanned image using a film writer that is fast, stable and has a continuous drive system so that the scanning rates are improved and the image quality improves. The present invention was developed to meet that need.